


Don't pay attention to the fire right now, its here to stay anyway

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Bad things Happen Bingo Jack Card [8]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Angst, Desicions made without peoples input, Emotional Vulnerability, Gen, Graphic Description of Injuries, Horror, Little bit of graphic injuries, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 20:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Bad thing happen bingo: AmputationYusaku will watch the world burn whether he wanted to or not.





	Don't pay attention to the fire right now, its here to stay anyway

Yusaku doesn’t think he could breathe anymore, everything felt too painful, too raw. His legs….   
__   
_ He can’t feel his legs anymore. _   
  
Or well in his pain induced shock it was more like he felt them too acutely but all his brain kept registering was acute, mind breaking  _ pain.  _ __   


There was screaming all around him, the city was darkened by smoke and lit up by fire. People stampeded as they tried to run from the androids and duel monster tearing their lives apart.   
  
He-He tried to do something but he can’t seem to remember it anymore. Yusaku felt the memories of anything before his home caved in on him fading as the pain became more fierce.    
  
Moving was out of the question.   
  
His mouth felt clogged with blood, screaming for help won’t work either.   
  
Yusaku could see his duel disk on the corner of his eye, it was blinking showing it still had connection. With a grunt he moved his shattered hand from under the rubble to press on the emergency button to alert his friends he was in danger.   
  
He tried to stay awake but sweet darkness was calling to him, to free him form the agony he was in.    
  
The screaming continued even as he closed his eyes and fell asleep.    


* * *

  
Yusaku was being carried, he felt relief fill him, someone came for him. He leaned his head, unashamed into the embrace of the person carrying him, soaking up their warmth despite the strange mechanical ticking in his ear.   
  
His body felt too cold.   
  
Everything around him felt strangely cold…...he also didn’t feel any pain? Maybe the person was a medic and gave him painkillers. It would explain why his head felt so fuzzy and good.   
  
“Well well I didn't expect you to cuddle up to me, considering you know, I caused this. But it’s a nice change of pace from cold little Yusaku~”   
  
Yusaku felt his insides freeze. His eyes shot wide open to see he was in an SOLtiS Android facility, bodies of them ready to be filled with AI’s to help Ai slaughter humanity. Looking up, he saw the smug face of his former friend and partner, his artificial eyes glowing a familiar gold that looked so menacing in the darkened chamber.   
  
And he was helpless and drugged up right in Ai’s arms.   
  
“Now now, don’t give me that face, I didn’t intend for this to happen. See? I’m here to take responsibility of you after what I caused”Ai crooned, but something in the way his expression pinched suggested he was genuine about his words.   
  
It was strange seeing him being so emotive now, so...human. It felt unlike him and the charm his little Ignis form had barely carried over. Expression felt familiar, body language from what he saw before hand felt like looking into a funhouse mirror that expanded you.   
  
It hurt.   
  
Turning away Yusaku refused to answer, He could feel the frown being directed at him. He wanted Ai to be redeemed to-to stop.   
  
But how can he hope for that still with people's blood being painted on the streets?   
  
“Your still upset with me...I understand. But I realized that while Lightning was terrible he did have some right ideas”Yusaku felt his skin jump as he was laid what he could only assume was an operating table. A strange feeling overcame as he felt like….like something was not right. Like he was missing something but can’t feel it.   
  
A soft latex hand ran its small fingers through his hair and turning his head Yusaku saw Roboppy giving him a gentle but also sick look. As if what they were witnessing made them glad they were a robot otherwise they would vomit.   
  
Something wasn’t right.   
  
He tried to crawl away but he couldn’t lift a finger. Ai was bringing a very familiar if modified headset and Yusaku wanted to scream and cry. It was just like the one he wore during the Lost incident.   
  
Roboppy shushed him gently cradling his head in their arms, patting him crooning as if he was frightened animal.   
  
“It’s the only way Yusaku, You won’t survive otherwise. I already took out the Hospitals anyway…”Ai moved awkwardly, aggressive but guilty. Yusaku shook as he moved his head away from the-   
  
What-What does he mean by won’t survive?!   
  
Roboppy tried to cover his eyes but he fought them and Ai, struggling with the added adrenaline.   
  
Finally free his head from their grasps he sat up-   
  
Oh.   
  
Oh  _ God. _   
  
Where there was once long function whole legs were now bloody irregular stumps. Bone poked out from the flesh and blood was pooling around his lower half.   
  
As if someone just hacked at it until it finally broke.   
  
Yusaku let out a horrified scream, the headset was jammed onto his head and all he could see was darkness.


End file.
